prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC04
is the fourth episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Kanade's family owns a popular cake shop called "Lucky Spoon". In the kitchen, Kanade was making cakes vigorously, with her catchphrase "I'll show you my spirited recipe". She was practising at making a showy, attractive cake for a contest. But when Kanade presented her carefully-made cakes to Hibiki for a taste test, Hibiki's review was somewhat lacking. Witnessing this, Siren saw a chance to hurt Hibiki and Kanade's friendship so that they could not transform into Pretty Cure. Siren disguised herself as contest judge Yamaguchi Yoko to get close to Kanade. The fake-Yoko praised Kanade's attractive cakes, and also told her that Hibiki's lack of criticism of Kanade's cakes was because she was jealous of Kanade's talent. After being taught by fake-Yoko, Kanade made cakes in the Sweets Club kitchen. Although the other members were amazed by the attractiveness of Kanade's cake, Hibiki told her that it did not taste good, and refused to give praise, saying that she preferred the usual strawberry cake. As suggested by fake-Yoko, Kanade started to think that Hibiki was jealous of her talent. Back home that night, Kanade's mother, Misora, was tasting a cake made by her husband, Minamino Sousuke}Sousuke. Sousuke remarked that he "made cakes just to see Mama's smile". Kanade told herself that smiles did not help one win a contest. The next day, Hibiki told Kanade honestly that she would not lie to Kanade, and that she was the biggest fan of Kanade's cakes. Hearing that, Kanade got angry at Hibiki, but without realizing it, she started to make the strawberry cake which Hibiki loved. However, fake-Yoko insulted the strawberry cake, and told Kanade that she would be stronger without Hibiki's friendship. Kanade did not know what to reply, and fake-Yoko, finding a musical note residing in a strawberry on the cake, discarded her disguise and morphed back to Siren. The cake was then changed into a Negatone. Melody and Rhythm emerge to fight the cake Negatone, but had difficulty handling the Negatone's fierce attacks. The hungry Melody started seeing the cake Negatone as a delicious cake, and Rhythm realized that she made cakes because she wanted to see Hibiki's smile. From then on, she decided that she wanted to make cakes not to win contests, but to make people smile, and with that, Rhythm attacked and subdued the Negatone. With their final attack, the cake Negatone was defeated and the musical note captured successfully. Back at the Lucky Spoon, Hibiki dug into the destroyed cake, enjoying it. "It's delicious", said Hibiki with a smile, and Kanade smiled too. Major Events *Kanade family's pastry shop "Lucky Spoon" is shown for the first time. *It is revealed that Siren's pendant allows her to take the form of any human as a disguise. Trivia *"Mogumogu" from the episode title is the Japanese equivalent of "munch munch". Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Yamaguchi Yoko *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora Gallery spc04screens1.jpg spc04screens2.jpg spc04screens3.jpg spc04screens4.jpg spc04screens5.jpg spc04screens6.jpg spc04screens7.jpg|"See you next week!" Image (ending card) References Toei Animation Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Episode Guide: Episode 4 Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:s Category:Smile Pretty Cure!